


Friends With Benefits Play Truth or Drink - Pete & Henry

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: CUT AU [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher - Stephen King
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: Based off the Truth or Drink Youtube series.  Pete Moore & Henry Devlin, friends with benefits, must choose between the cold hard truth or a nice drink....
Relationships: Henry Devlin/Pete Moore
Series: CUT AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Friends With Benefits Play Truth or Drink - Pete & Henry

—Cut—-

“On the count of three, name who likes who more?” Henry flicked the card between his fingers and with a roll of his eyes, took a peek towards the men behind the camera. As if he hadn’t agreed to film this video. 

“1....2...” 

Pete opened his mouth with a small bashful smile-

—Cut—-

Pete Moore anxiously bounced his leg and waited for the ‘ok’ to start their introduction. It was Beaver (of course) who’d originally pulled them into filming this video. He’d been working at the place for a couple months now and had quickly become an audience favorite. Thus, more videos gave him a starring role and he suggested his good ol’ buddies come in. 

Blaine, the camera man, stood with a small grin behind a large camera and waved his thumbs up above. 

“I’m Pete.” 

“I’m Henry.” His companion smiled at him from across the small table filled with some nice choices of alcohol. “And we’re friends with benefits-” 

{Blaine, the director, off camera: “What are the benefits?” }

Pete giggled as if he were a teenager again and attempted to avoid answering by putting his face into his cupped hands. But this only tossed the chance over to Henry, who could put intelligent sentences together so beautifully when he wanted to- 

“Great sex.” Henry could barely get that out without also succumbing to the childlike giggle fit. 

{Blaine: “How well do you know each other?”}

Pete lifted his face and turned casually on his chair, like none of this really mattered and he was just plopping down for a normal lunch. “We’ve know each other since we were....” He gazed off and tapped his fingers to the table. 

“Eleven.” Henry nodded. “The sleeping together...that started...-”

“Your Junior year of High-School. I was a Sophomore-”

“Oh yeah! And you had that weird Math teacher, right? He-uh...he used to eat his lunch during your class and chew with his mouth open, didn’t he?” Henry shoved his elbow on the table. 

“Shit, I forgot about that-” Pete started to prepare a long story concerning just that teacher but was almost instantly shot down. 

{Blaine: “Woah-woah, you’ve known each other that long?”} 

“Yeah! So not only could I tell you where his moles are but I could also reveal all of his deep, dark childhood secrets.” Henry chuckled again which was always a wonderful sound. 

Their story was true. They had in fact been ‘Friends-with-benefits’ on & off for quite some time now. It had become something so natural and normal to their relationship. So much so that Pete almost forgot how it had been during those early days...almost. 

Sometimes it still shocked Pete how often Henry could throw him off with comments like that. They came pretty few and far between but Henry was a weird little shit when you got down to it. Behind all the intellect and sophistication was a true oddball. It was probably the reason why he’d drawn so much interest since high school. All the girls had adored him even though Henry hadn’t really shown interest in anyone. 

Yeah, he was kinda scrawny and looked like he could be the classic hero in a boring book but he sure was attractive. 

Pete kicked him from under the table. 

—Cut—- 

“Alright. I’m going first.” Henry smiled and reached over to the pile of question cards that Pete had sort of been anxious about. He watched the reflection of his arm in the nearest alcohol bottle on the table and enjoyed the chilled breeze of air that came with Henry’s retraction. “Man, this is a tasteful way to start.” He smacked the card with the back of his hand which made Pete all the more eager. 

“Where’s the weirdest place we’ve ever had sex?” 

Pete smirked. “You could go with the time that we did it in the bathroom of my Dentist’s office. Remember? We had the time because that Aubrey girl cut in front of me to get her braces off and got in, even though I was there first. Which-” Pete turned back to the camera and pointed sharply. “I am still mad about Dr. Dearborn.” 

{Blaine: “Why was Henry taking you to the dentist?”}

“I was a sophomore and couldn’t drive yet.” Pete rolled his eyes and turned back towards Henry. 

Henry blinked a few times and tried to play-off the admiring smile but the camera picked it up quite clearly. “-Or the time we did it at that Pumpkin farm...in the bathroom that was decorated with all those corn husk dolls.” Henry shivered at the memory. 

“That was a good one.” Pete nodded. “Oh, but more recently, what about the time in Beaver’s childhood bedroom?” He could barely finish without breaking out into easily spread giggles. “Damn. I hope he doesn’t watch this.” He bite back another laugh, knowing full well that was a dumb-ass thing to wish for considering Beav was the one who dragged them there. 

Henry shook his head. “Oh, but what about the time-”

{Blaine, laughing: “You guys gotta move to the next question”}

“Ok, ok.” Pete reached over to the pile of cards and willed it to be something just as ridiculous as what Henry got. Part of him had thought the whole video could be a fun little thing to do but the other part of him was kicking himself for agreeing. 

He turned the card over and felt a sharp pain shoot through his gut and chest. He didn’t fucking know if he wanted to hear the answer or not. “When was the last time you had sex with someone who wasn’t me?” The card was laid back onto the table with gentle nerve twitching hands. It was a fair question, considering they’d been doin’ the thing since Sophomore year Pete really thought being an astronaut was a viable career option. 

Henry shrugged. “Easy. I haven’t slept with anyone else since we were sort of off that time ...almost two years ago now.” 

That eased Pete’s stomach enough to relax into his chair. 

{Blaine: “What happened two years ago?”}

The men shared a tiny look and found they were both waiting for the other to answer. 

Henry took lead, per usual, with his carefree smile. “Nothing really.” He shrugged and tried not to pay too much attention to Pete, who had finally broke and prepared himself a shot just for the hell of it. “We just fizzled it out for a while. Which happens with things like this.” Henry gestured between them and looked for Pete who eyed his friend carefully to make sure it was ok to explain.

“Sometimes Henry’s not into the sexual aspects of a relationship.” Pete shrugged, not sure how much of this conversation was going to be left in the video. “It’s not always something he...wants. He goes through periods where he’s just not into it.” He raised his brow and Henry nodded in confirmation. 

{Blaine: “You don’t have to answer but, you said you hadn’t slept with anyone else since then, Henry? So did you sleep with someone else during that time?”}

Henry frowned and picked at the skin on his hand, a nervous tick he wasn’t used to. “Yeah...A while after Pete and I paused, I slept with this friend of mine...Owen.” Henry looked back to Pete, who looked as calm and casual as can be. Henry swallowed a little disappointment. “The attraction just sorta happened-” he shrugged “But it never happened with him again after that.”

Again, Pete was pretty casual in nature. He was nodding with a gentle neutral grin. But inside, Pete was brimming with that same ugly old jealousy he had back then. But he didn’t want to seem too attached to Henry on camera...it would be pathetically sad for people to see that when Henry clearly didn’t feel the same. 

—Cut—-

Henry turned back to the table and picked a new card. “Oh, this is a good one to answer now-...What are the terms of this relationship?” Henry set the card down and watched Pete swallow his drink. 

He cleared his throat and leaned back. “It’s always been the kinda deal where...” Pete let his hand float over the table. “We just kinda fall together-? It happens when it happens. We were each other’s first sexual experience really. Which, in itself is special. But there’s no strings attached. Never have been.” He scratched at the back of his neck and hoped that made sense. He didn’t want to come across as a dumb-ass even though he truly thought he was. 

He didn’t seem to notice the way Henry fluttered his eyes down to the floor and bit into his lip but once again...the camera did. 

—Cut—-

So it was Pete’s turn once again to reach into the pile of cards. But just as soon as he read what he’d have to ask Henry, his casual act dropped for a moment as genuine dread took over. “You can drink because I already know your answer to this.” Pete set the card down and leaned forward, elbows curled on the table. 

{Blaine: “You gotta read the card, Pete!”} 

Blaine’s voice was teasing and gentle but it only served as a bitter contrast to the look of concern on Henry’s face. He rolled his eyes and picked it up again. “What is something you’d like to change about me?” 

There was a silent communication exchange then. The boys didn’t need to voice their words, seemingly because it was something they’d discussed a lot...or maybe just because they were just on the same wavelength. 

“I’d like for you to be a little less stubborn...” Henry’s tone wobbled as he tried his best not to slip into his ‘Psychiatrist’ voice. “Concerning you know, acknowledging the problem you have with alcohol.” He hoped that was the most gentle way to phrase it, considering they were playing a drinking game on camera. “That’s all I’m asking for right now...” Henry shrugged. Pete felt his stomach tighten. If they fought this out right now, would Blaine gladly film and post that?

{Blaine: “What would you change about him, Pete?”} 

He was clearly trying to keep the room calm and give them both a fair shot at the heavy question. 

“I would change...” Pete licked his lips and frowned. “I don’t know the fuckin’ word for it...but the way you’re blind to your own pain.” He felt the back of his shoulders twitch with anxiety. “You want to help me with my problems but you won’t even have a conversation about yours.”

Henry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took in one small quick breath. 

—Cut—-

Pete and Henry scooted close to the table once again, looking much more relaxed. 

Henry reached forward and stole a card with a small smile.“On the count of three, name who likes who more?” Henry flicked the card between his fingers and with a roll of his eyes, took a peek towards the men behind the camera. As if he hadn’t agreed to film this video. 

“1....2...3” 

Pete opened his mouth with a small bashful smile-

At the exact same moment, both spoke their answers. 

“Me.”

“Me.” 

Henry and Pete paused to give each other a little look before bursting into fits of laughter. 

Henry came back from throwing his head back and mocked a frown. “Dude, don’t lie. You gotta know that it’s me.” 

Pete shook his head in that jovial kid way that Henry adored so much. That big smile was on his face to match it too. It always reminded Henry of a happy dog shaking about to dry his fur. “Henry, man, I was the one who initiated this back then-?”

Henry exaggerated a gasp. “You did not! I did!” 

They were pretty sure Blaine wasn’t going to keep their whole play-fighting session in the video but nonetheless, they kept it going for as long as they could before moving on. 

—Cut—- 

“F-...This is embarrassing” Pete hid his face in his hands which only served Henry the option to reach out and pull his arms away.

“Go on! Read the question. It’s what you signed up for.” Henry happily leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. 

“Read the last booty-call I sent you.” Pete mumbled, clearly blushing in pure embarrassment. Henry giggled and slid out his phone. 

“Is it though? You don’t really send them all too often.” Henry pushed his frames up again and began scrolling through their conversations, Pete following along on his own device just to prepare himself. “I think I’m the one who does that.”

Pete shrugged. “Well, I don’t because I wanna make sure you're comfortable. I want you to have the control 'cause I know you don’t always want to do stuff like that, y’know? I want you to make the first step. I don’t want to put you in an awkward position where you might feel bad for turning me down, which I should hope you wouldn’t ‘cause I get it, H.” Pete said this with his face tilted down, eyes narrow and reading. 

He completely missed the fragile, appreciative glance from Henry. “Ok. You read one of mine instead.” He shook himself out of his frozen little moment of pure adoration with a dazzling smile. 

Pete chuckled. “If that’s what you want.” He continued to scroll until he stopped on the text bubble of choice. “This is my personal favorite text I’ve ever received.” He smacked a hand to his chest. Henry rolled his eyes. 

“If you would like to come through on your previous proposition to ‘hang out later’, I’m gonna be free for you fool around with at 9....” Pete held up a finger. “And he then adds, two minutes later-” He smirked. “But that’s an hour or so after my dentist appointment so my mouth might still be numb from the filling...” 

Pete could barely hold himself together by the end. He curled over and laughed into the table, clutching his stomach as Henry giggled. “Oh man. Like..-I wanna frame that shit, Henry.” He wiped his eyes of tears.

{Blaine: “What is with you two and dentists?”} Blaine’s laughter sounded from behind the camera. 

“Read what you responded with, pal.” Henry shoved his phone across the table which Pete gladly took and tried to read with his blurring eyes. 

“Are you sure you want another filling so soon after that one?” Pete fuckin’ wheezed. “And a classy winking emoji followed.” He collected himself and tried to stop making eye contact. 

—Cut—- 

Henry reached out for another card and fluttered his eyelashes behind those horn-rimmed glasses. “Last question, Pete. You ready?” 

Pete nodded, arms resting on the table and a look of determination on his face. He spared a fleeting glance to the alcohol sitting on the table and realized they’d not really put it too much use. He allowed himself to feel good about that fact. 

“Why would it be bad for us to be in a committed relationship?” His friend asked in a low-tone before tossing the card into his used pile. 

They were quiet for a few seconds before a gentle looking Henry spoke. “I don’t think it would be bad...do you?” He tipped his chin towards Pete, who looked a little uncharacteristically nervous. 

Pete did that little head-shake again but much softer. “No, I don’t think it would be bad.”

They did that weird little mind-conversation again before throwing each other small grins. “I think we deserve a little cheers?” Pete flowed forward as he slid his clutched palms down his legs and titled his chin towards the bottles. 

Henry debated that for a moment or two. 

{Blaine: “Not gonna share that moment with the audience then, huh?”} 

Pete and Henry looked to each other again with the excitement of two friends thinking the exact same thing at the same time. “Nah.” Their heads shook and splayed out their hair a little. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Henry agreed and slowly reached over for his glass. “Instead-” He chuckled. “Pete and I are going to have ourselves a little cheers and go home.” 

Pete smiled and felt himself perk up as Henry poured small drinks for each of them and raised his own glass. 

“To SFDD” Henry clinked and admired Pete’s quirked brows. 

“SFDD? What’s that?”

Henry looked at him like it was obvious and then smirked. “Same fuck, different day.”

Pete spit out most of his drink onto the crisp white table and nearly choked on the laughter.


End file.
